Mantra Penukar
by Anzelikha Kyznestov
Summary: Norway tak sengaja menyebutkan mantra penukar sifat. Apa yang terjadi kepada para nations yang hadir rapat pada hari itu? Dan Indonesia datang membantu bersama tiga orang kepercayaannya. RnR ya


Hola amigo!

Kembali lagi dengan saya, Ann-Key. Saking kosongnya ide, saya ampe iseng ngebuat nih fic. Aduh pengen ngebuat cerita humor tapi suka kopong ide mendadak. Terima kasih kepada yang sudah mereview cerita saya sebelumnya yang berjudul 'Who in your heart'. Semoga kalian menyukai fic aneh bin abal satu ini.

Enjoy~

Disclaimer : Hetalia punya sa- #deathglaredariomhidekaz. Er… ma-maksudnya punya om hidekaz deng.

Warning : waspada akan OOC, OC, Yaoi, dan saya tak tahu lagi #plak

Note : Indo!Male and Malay!Male. IndoAussie dan NethreMalay

~.~.~

Beberapa nation yang hadir rapat kali ini tidak terlalu banyak. Hanya nation-nation rajinlah yang datang kemari, seperti Japan, Germany, Italy, America, UK, France, China, Russia, Spain, Romano, Norway, dan Iceland, tu-tunggu sebentar… America… Italy… Spain… KOK MEREKA BISA JADI RAJIN GINI? Oke ini penjelasannya. Alfred karena di telpon sama Arthur di suruh bangun pagi, kalau dia telat nanti bakal dijejelin pake scone basi (orang waras juga pasti mau melakukan hal yang sama karena sayang nyawa #authordijejelscone). Italy, ia kemarin malam menginap di rumah Ludwig (hayo ngapain semalem? Ada siaran ulangnya gak? Mau nonton~ #digorok). Antonio pasti karena dibangunin sama Lovino dengan cara yang tak elit a.k.a di teriakin pake toa tepat dikuping ampe tuh kuping ngeluarin darah satu ember -?- (kasianamat si Antonio. Aturan jangan di teriakin, malahan kalo bisa di ceburin ke empang terdekat deh #dihajarantonio).

Suasana di sana agak ramai dan mereka melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Seperti, Feliciano yang asik menggelayut manja di lengan Ludwig sementara sang seme dengan santai menyeruput minumannya. Kiku yang asik gambar doujin yaoi terbaru miliknya *bagi dong, author juga mau. Alfred yang lagi asik makan burger deluxe cheese ukuran big 5 tronton -?- dan Arthur sedang membentak-bentak Alfred karena kebanyakan makan. Francis yang lagi lari-lari bugil ngelilingin ruangan. Yao yang sedang promosi snack buatan negaranya. Ivan yang sedang membersihkan pipa-pipanya. Norway yang sedang membaca buku mantra. Lovino, Antonio dan Iceland sedang bermain bola di luar. Suasana di sana bisa dibilang sedikit ribut karena biang rusuhnya sedikit. Norway menemukan sebuah mantra yang ia tak mengerti dan ia malah membacanya keras-keras pake toa masjid sebelah. Lalu hasilnya, semua nation itu terdiam. Norway bingung dan ia memilih bertanya kepada sepupunya.

"Arthur. Kok jadi diam gini?" tanyanya tanpa ekspresi.

Arthur tetap terdiam. Lalu Feliciano berdiri dan memukul meja dengan keras.

"Oke sekarang rapat akan kita mulai!" teriaknya seperti seorang pemimpin.

Norway cengo ngeliatnya, sementara yang lain menurut saja. Bukankah orang yang tegas itu si Ludwig?

"Apa kita akan membicarakan tentang produk negaraku yang terkenal?" tanya Ludwig.

Norway makin cengo. Kok Ludwig jadi promosiin produk negaranya kayak Yao?

"Ku rasa kita harus membicarakan global warming sekarang. Karena bumi semakin melemah." timpal Alfred sambil menyeruput tehnya.

Bukankah harusnya Arthur yang berbicara seperti itu? Dan sejak kapan Alfred jadi suka minum teh?

"Saya setuju dengan Alfred-san." kata Arthur.

Kok jadi sopan gini si Arthur? Mana kata-kata mutiaranya? Terus, kok dia jadi pake logatnya Kiku gini?

"HERO pasti bisa menangani itu!" teriak Francis sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Itu kan gayanya Alfred?

"Kalau kau gagal, kau harus bergabung denganku." kata Kiku sambil memainkan katananya yang terbungkus rapi. Lalu ia tersenyum yandere.

Kok mirip Ivan? Dah gitu pake senyum yandere segala nih anak.

"Aku mau bergabung denganmu~" kata Ivan sambil kedip-kedip mesum.

Lah, kok Ivan jadi mesum kayak Francis? Apa yang terjadi?

"Hueee! Aku mau pandaku, aru!" rengek Yao.

Kok Yao jadi cengeng? Bukankah itu sifatnya Feliciano ya?

Norway segera berlari keluar tentunya dengan tanpa ekspresi dan menghampiri ketiga temannya yang sedang bermain serta adiknya. Dan ternyata ia kembali bercengo ria.

Lovino yang biasanya ngomel gak karuan malah jadi pendiam dan dingin seperti Iceland biasanya. Lalu Antonio malah marah-marah gak jelas seperti Lovino biasanya. Sedangkan Iceland malah tersenyum ceria seperti Antonio yang biasanya. Segera, Norway menelpon Indonesia.

"Halo. Ini Indonesia."

"Indo! Cepetan ke lokasi rapat! Ada hal aneh!" kata Norway dengan wajah datar.

"Oke!" jawab Indonesia singkat dan langsung menutup telepon.

Setelah menunggu 10 menit, akhirnya Indonesia sampai bersama seme dan dua orang lainnya.

"Ada apa Norway?" tanya Indonesia sambil membetulkan bajunya.

"Lihat sendiri. Lebih baik kau lihattiga orang itu." kata Norway sambil menunjuk ke arah Iceland, Antonio, dan Lovino.

"Ko-kok bisa?" teriak Indonesia.

"Ini aneh banget." timpal Australia seperti detektif.

"Setuju." tambah Malaysia.

"Kau apakan mereka?" tanya Netherlands kepada Norway.

"Tadi aku baca mantra ini lalu semua terdiam dan kemudian mereka jadi aneh." jelas Norway sambil memberi buku mantranya.

Indonesia membaca mantra itu dalam hati lalu tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak. Semua yang normal di sana sweetdrop.

"Memang mantra apa itu, Nesia?" tanya sang seme coret! Maksudnya Australia yang ada di sebelah Indonesia.

"Ini mantra penukar sifat. Sumpah pasti kocak amat ini jadinya." jawab Indonesia yang menahan tawa karena membayangkan semua nation tertukar sifatnya.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya membalikkan mereka menjadi normal?" tanya Malaysia yang tumben masuk akal #plak.

Indonesia berhenti tertawa, kini wajahnya serius.

"Aku…"

"Kenapa Nesia?" tanya Australia. Kini semua semakin tegang.

"A-aku…"

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana melepaskan mentranya." kata Indonesia sambil memasang wajah tanpe dosa tapi oon. Sekali lagi semua nation waras bersweetdrop ria.

"Negangin aja lu!" bentak Malaysia.

"Udah, Malay sayang mending jangan marah-marah deh." kata Netherlands genit sambil mencolek pipi Malaysia.

"Jauh-jauh dari gue dasar mesum!" bentak Malaysia sambil menjitak Netherlands hingga pemuda belanda itu tepar dengan tak elitnya.

"Jadi bagaimana dong?" tanya Norway.

"Yah mungkin besok aku akan ke dukun langgananku buat ngambil botany." kata Indonesia santai.

"Seenak kau aja! Kasian adek kesayanganku senyum mulu!" bentak Norway yang kini raut wajahnya berubah.

"Ka-kalau gitu, aku liat dulu deh keadaan mereka." kata Indonesia.

Pemuda itu pergi menuju tiga orang yang berada di taman dan di susul oleh Australia. Indonesia mengajak berbicara tiga orang yang telah bertukar sifat itu.

"Halo Antonio." sapanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Antonio dengan judes.

"Hai Indonesia~" sapa Iceland di sertai dengan senyuman yang ceria.

"Hai juga."

"Halo Lovino." sapa Indonesia lagi.

"Hum…" jawab Lovino lalu pemuda italia itu pergi untuk mengambil tomat.

Indonesia kembali ke Norway.

"Sepertinya sifat ini bisa di tukar lagi dengan cara membenturkan kepala mereka ke dinding." kata Indonesia.

"Kau gila? Mana mungkin aku membenturkan kepala aishu ke dinding?" bentak Norway lagi.

"Dari pada besok sembuhnya? Milih mana coba?" kata Indonesia santai.

"Ba-baiklah. Ini demi katakana mereka." kata Norway pasrah.

Ia meminta Malaysia dan Netherlands membantunya menyembuhkan Antonio, Lovino, dan Iceland. Dan berhasil! Aneh, cara tak elit seperti itu bisa menyembuhkannya?

"Sekarang masih ada 8 orang lagi." kata Norway.

"Ha? Banyak amat." kata Australia.

"Kau lebih kaget jika kau masuk ke dalam." kata Norway.

Mereka masuk ke dalam ruang rapat dan mendapati 8 orang yang familiar tapi sifatnya aneh-aneh. Seperti Kiku yang membersihkan katana dan aura yandere miliknya keluar. Lalu Ludwig yang masih promosi. Dan ada Feliciano yang membaca buku 2012. Alfred yang minum teh. Arthur yang malah potret-potret. Francis yang berakting HERO. Ivan yang senyum-senyum mesum. Dan Yao yang mengibarkan bendera putih. Indonesia, Australia, Malaysia, dan Netherlands bersweetdrop ria melihat kejadian **mustahil **di hadapan mereka sementara Norway biasa saja melihat itu.

"Silahkan duduk kalian semua." kata Alfred dengan sopan. Sementara lima orang itu langsung menyusun rencana.

"Nah ini rencanaku. Malaysia kau incar Kiku. Netherlands kau incar Arthur dan Feliciano. Aussie kau incar Alfred. Norway kau incar Ludwig, Ivan dan Francis dengan bantuan troll mu. Mengerti, apa ada pertanyaan?" kata Indonesia.

"Terus kamu ngapain?" tanya Malaysia.

"Aku ngurusin si Yao lah! Goblok amat sih kamu!"

Akhirnya mereka menyetujui rencana itu dan mulai beraksi. Norway memanggil trollnya untuk menyerang Francis dan Ivan sementara ia sendiri menyerang Francis. Dan berhasil, Francis, Ludwig dan Ivan pingsan. Lalu Indonesia menyerang Yao dengan mudahnya dan Yao pingsan. Netherlands menyerang Arthur dan Feliciano dengan mudah begitupula dengan Australia yang menyerang Alfred. Malaysia agak kewalahan menyerang Kiku karena aura yandere itu dan ia berhasil melumpuhkan Kiku dengan sendal swallow milik Indonesia. Mereka berlima memilih istirahat sementara di ruang tamu sambil minum-minum.

Beberapa saat kemudian, 11 orang itu kembali normal dan pergi ke ruang tamu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kok kepalaku berdarah?" tanya Feliciano.

"Tadi kalian bertukar sifat lalu cara menyembuhkannya dengan cara menjedotkan kepala kalian ke dinding hingga berdarah." jelas Indonesia santai.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini, da?" tanya Ivan dengan aura kolkhoz yang menyeruak.

Spontan semua menunjuk kearah Norway. Yang di tunjuk malah memasang wajah datar tapi sebenarnya ia ketakutan.

"Maaf ya. Aku tak sengaja menukar sifat kalian." kata Norway.

"Jadi kakak yang mulai…" kata aishu.

KREK

KREK

Suara tangan semua nation yang kepalanya berdarah-darah terdengar jelas. Norway menelan ludah dan bersiap kabur.

"AMPUN!" teriak Norway sambil ngacir keluar gedung.

"BALIK LO KE SINI!" teriak korban jedotan itu.

THE END

~.~.~

**Omake**

Kini empat nation dengan santainya duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Um… Indonesia, kita jalan-jalan yuk di taman sana." ajak Australia.

"Ayo~" jawab Indonesia sambil menarik tangan ehem seme ehem nya.

Kini tinggal Malaysia dan Netherlands di sana. Netherlands mulai lirik-lirik ke Malaysia.

"Malaysia…"

"Apa?"

"Temenin abang yuk."

"Ngapain?"

"Temenin di kamar."

"NAJIS DAH! JAUH-JAUH DARI GUE LO! DASAR OM-OM MESUM!"

Terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran antara Malaysia dan Netherlands di ruang tamu.

A/N : Akhirnya selesai juga. Fic ini di buat cuma sehari doang. Jago juga ya saya yang awesome ini *ketularan you-know-who*.

Prussia : "Kesesese… Adakah readers yang berminat mereview fic awesome ini?" *mejeng*

Sealand : "Flame tak di terima desu yo!" *ikut mejeng*


End file.
